Pokémon: The Fall of Unova
by Shanaynayquisha
Summary: Take a look at the everyday life of gym leaders in Unova, along with Unova being taken over by the latest evil organization, along with the adventures of three trainers. Also, Shadow Pokémon make a return. ON HIATUS FOR A LITTLE TINY BIT.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Pokémon**

The Story of Stories

First of all I couldn't find a better title, and second this won't be a regular story, it will focus more on the humans. Thank You.

It was a quiet day in the Unova Pokémon League building. Shauntal was writing a murder mystery, Grimsley was lounging around, Caitlin was sleeping, and Marshall was training for something completely irrelevant to this story. Suddenly there was a loud blast that made everyone in the building jump. Everyone stepped out into the main chamber and saw that something had exploded leaving almost none of the room remained.

"What just happened?,"Shauntal asked after studying the wreckage for several seconds.

"Well, obviously something exploded," Grimsley Replied.

"We need to report this to the police immediately!," Marshall Exclaimed. The three of them rushed towards the exit, when they realized something was missing.

"Where's Caitlin?,"Shauntal asked worriedly. The group ran up the staircase to Caitlin's room. As they entered the room they saw Caitlin fast asleep on her bed still.

"Hurry and wake her up," Marshall said "It's Generic Action Time."

Meanwhile at a restaurant some where in Unova...

"I swear I gained like one-seventh of a pound at the party last night," Cress Whined as he stepped off the scale that was mysteriously inside a restaurant for some reason.

"Just because you think you're a woman doesn't mean you need to openly act like one," Chilli whispered to his brother.

"Hurry up you two, that woman at table 97 wants her Mareep chops soon," Cilan yelled from across the kitchen. The triplets had lost their status as gym leaders several weeks ago, when the Pokémon league had noticed that a large amount of trainers had been plowing right through the first gym without much challenge.

"So did you guys hear that there was some kind of incident at the Pokémon league the other day,"Cress told his brothers while closing up the restaurant for the night.

"No, what happened?," Chilli asked, with his eyes wide with excitement.

"I guess there was some kind of explosion there," Cress said.

"Did they find out how it happened?," Chilli asked, eyes getting even more bigger.

"No, but they were saying that there's some kind of evil Pokémon association who wants to do something," Cress Said.

"Oh," Chilli said, losing his excitement "Like the 11 other villainous teams that seem to just appear out of nowhere, with ideas that always end up failing?"

"No, like people that summon ancient Pokémon to kill people and eat them at the same time," Cress said in a creepy tone.

"I don't want to know what it feels like to be killed and eaten at the same time, but honestly, I bet you anything that this team will fail like all the others," Chilli said.

"You can't ever be sure," Cress said with a wink as he walked away.

At a mysterious building tucked away in the middle of an alley.

"Ahem," A man cloaked in shadow coughed as he cleared his throat. Everyone packed into the small building that had been conversing turned to face the man.

"I welcome you to our meeting," The man said "As you know we have plans to slowly take over this planet."

"Yes we do," a few in the audience mumbled. The man glared at where he suspected the sound came from.

"Anyways, our plan to cause destruction to the Pokémon league building was a success, and now no one will be able to access the building for a while, and during this time we will begin our plans to take down the rest of the region," The man paused, as if he had lost his train of thought, then came back to focus "Now, as to help conquer this region, each of you will be assigned a mission over the course of this next month." The audience started to head towards the door.

"Wait!," The man yelled. The audience slowly returned to their previous position.

"The next meeting will be in two weeks, at the same exact time as now," The man said as his final words.

Outside of the building...

"The boss was acting strangely out of character today,"A woman said.

"He was acting very strange," A man added.

"Don't worry," A woman said, stepping out of the shadows "Wouldn't you be a bit nervous if you were about to conquer a country?" The man and woman stared at her for a few seconds.

"Well I suppose you're right," The man said, and along with the woman he had previously been conversing with, headed off into the dark night.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: A Journey Starts

**Chapter 2**

_At the restaurant, which has now been named "El Restaraunte"..._

"We need to train so we can get our old job back," Cilan grunted as he lifted a tray stacked full of dirty dishes.

"With the hours we have to work, I doubt we'll ever have time in this lifetime," Cress said.

"Can we think positive for once?," Chili asked as he shoved a mop into a nearby closet.

"Lately there's been talk that the organization that blew up part of the Pokémon league is plotting to gain control of the gym leaders," Cress whispered.

"Where are you getting all of this info?," Chili asked suspiciously.

"TV" Cress said. Chili stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you really going to believe anything you here on TV," He said walking away while rolling his eyes.

_**Scene Change**_

_Clear over in Nuvema Town..._

Professor Juniper awoke from her sleep. She felt horrible after partying at the Poké-Nerd Convention all night. Today was not going to be a happy day for the new trainers. Juniper changed into her lab clothes and headed over to her lab to start the day. As she stepped into her lab, one of her assistants ran over to tell her the news.

"We have two new trainers coming today, one male, one female," Her assistant reported.

"Yes, Prepare the starter Pokémon," Juniper mumbled, as she sat down at her desk.

_**Several hours later**_

The two new trainers arrived shaking nervously. The Girl had magenta pink hair tied into to ponytails, and a long sleeve pink and white shirt along with blue pants. The boy had short aquamarine colored hair, a light blue jacket and pants on.

"Alright so who are you two soon to be trainers?," Juniper asked.

"I'm Cherry," The girl said shyly.

"And I'm Blueberry," The boy said, full of confidence.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Juniper hummed, while licking her lips. She typed the information into her computer. She looked over at the two children. The girl was looking around the laboratory, while the boy was shaking with excitement.

"Alright, bring out the starters," Juniper told to her main assistant.

"Yes Professor Juniper," The assistant mumbled under his breath.

"Children, please step forward," Juniper said somewhat louder than her regular voice. The two children stepped forward to her desk. Just then her assistant arrived with three Pokéballs. She then popped the Pokéballs open, and out came a Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig.

"Please pick a starter," Juniper said happily. The boy instantly locked eyes with Oshawott.

"I want that one," Blueberry said excitedly.

"Very well," Juniper said, then turning towards the girl "And you?" The girl took several seconds before she decided.

"I'll take Snivy," Cherry said with a smile.

"Alright, I hope you two will be responsible trainers and help fill the Pokédex," Juniper said. Blueberry started to tap his feet, while Cherry remained calm.

"Now if you want you may-," Juniper was caught off as Blueberry dashed out the door.

"I was going to say you could nickname your Pokémon," Juniper said, bewildered that Blueberry could not hold still.

"I'll name my Snivy Veronica," Cherry said Cheerfully.

"Alright, have a nice journey then, and if you find Blueberry, tell him good luck," Juniper said while remembering her headache.

"Okay Cherry ,"said as she stepped out the door to start her journey...

_**Back at El Restaraunte**_

"I feel like crap," Chilli mumbled after finally finishing his cleaning duties.

"Just a couple more hours," Cilan encouraged. The restaurant had been unusually busy that day, and all the brothers were drained from all the work.

"Great even more customers," Cress groaned as several couples stepped into the restaurant.

"Right this way," Chilli said as he directed the customers to tables.

_**Meanwhile, on Blueberry's Journey**_

"Hurry up Oshawott, we need to beat the Pokémon league as fast as possible," Blueberry yelled to his Oshawott as he ran along the path to the nearest town. His Oshawott was having a hard time catching up and was gasping for breath. Suddenly a trainer jumped into the middle of the path.

"I don't have time for this!," Blueberry Groaned. His Oshawott was glad to be able to stop an catch a breath.

"Hey new kid, were having a Pokémon battle now!," the trainer shouted...

_**Cherry's Journey...**_

Cherry was still wandering on the outskirts of Nuvema town. She was hunting for Pokémon to add to her team. Suddenly a Cherubi popped out of a bush.

"Whoa!, a Cherubi, those are super rare in Unova!," Cherry exclaimed "I've got to catch it!" Cherry threw a Pokéball and hoped for luck to be on her side. She heard a click and started jumping up and down.

"I caught my first Pokémon!," Cherry Cheered "I'll name it Blossom!" Cherry then headed forward on the route, hoping to catch up with Blueberry.

_**Junipers Laboratory**_

Tepig sat in the corner, moping that no one had chose it. It had hoped so much that today would be the day it got to leave the lab. Juniper sat down next to it.

"Don't worry Tepig, your day will come soon," She whispered, while petting Tepig "Very soon,"

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Who is Juniper Hiring?

Chapter 3

Today is a nice calm day in Unova. People are walking around enjoying a nice sunny day, or the small percentage of people that don't like to get off of the couch are watching whatever TV has to offer. Blueberry still can't slow down, and ended up traveling through the night. Cherry is taking it slow.

_**At El Restaraunte **_

"Why have we been working so many hours lately?," Cress Complained.

"Well, when you get payed fifty cents an hour, you have to work constantly," Chilli replied.

"Besides that, the restaurant has been really slow today,"Cilan said.

"Everyone's at that tournament to see who will become the new gym leader," Chilli said.

"Well, my shift is over, so I'll be leaving to meet my girlfriend," Cress said as he walked out the door. Cilan looked at Chilli.

"What Girlfriend?," he asked.

"It's just some girl talking to him through a video chat. I think he said her name was Misty," Chilli replied.

_**Somewhere clear over in Kanto...**_

"What do you mean you got a boyfriend, like, girl!," Daisy exclaimed at Misty.

"It's just a guy I met on the internet," Misty mumbled, starting to blush.

"What's Ash going to say when he, like, finds out ?," Daisy questioned.

"He has May, and besides, I'm just talking to this guy over video chat," Misty replied snappily

"Oh!," Daisy exclaimed, storming off. Misty then decided to head out for a walk on Route 24 before her internet date began. As she headed up the steps to Nugget Bridge, she noticed two shady characters conversing over in the shadows. She didn't think much of it, and headed off.

_**Back in Unova**_

Cress settled into his seat at his laptop. He had worn his finest suit for his first date with his new internet girlfriend. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to stop shaking. All he had to do was try and not be nervous. He was sure that Misty was also nervous.

"Cress is your date over yet?," came a yell from the other room.

"It hasn't even started yet!," Cress yelled back. He then took a deep breath and adjusted his tie.

_**Blueberry's Journey**_

Blueberry had arrived in Accumula Town and was healing his Oshawott at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy had looked at him strange when he only handed her one Pokéball. He wondered why she was looking at him so strange.

"I'm surprised you didn't even catch one Pokémon, most trainers catch one or two Pokémon before they arrive here," Nurse Joy told him.

"Don't worry, I'll beat the Pokémon league with just Oshawott!," Blueberry exclaimed excitedly.

"But if you only train one Pokémon to be your strongest, what will you do when it gets knocked out?," Nurse Joy questioned. Blueberry thought about for a minute, the came up with a solution.

"Then I'll use a revive!," he exclaimed.

"Still, it would be better to train at least three to five Pokémon instead of just one," Nurse Joy said.

"I'll be fine," Blueberry said as he stepped out the door.

_**Cherry's Journey**_

Cherry could see Nuvema town. She guessed it was about one mile away. She stopped an waited for her Snivy to catch up.

"I'm so excited Veronica! I get to explore the entire land and meet new friends!," Cherry exclaimed excitedly. Veronica looked at Cherry at said something in Pokémon language.

"If only I could understand what you were saying," Cherry sighed, and her smile changed to a frown. Veronica sensed her sadness and walked up to Cherry's leg and started rubbing her head against Cherry's leg. Cherry looked down at Veronica.

"Awwww! Thanks Veronica," Cherry said, her smile returning to her face "Now lets head to Nuvema Town!"

_**Professor Juniper's Lab**_

Juniper tapped her foot impatiently. The trainer she had called for to pick up Tepig was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. Juniper wondered what was taking the child so long. Then right after this thought, there was a knock at the door. Her main assistant scrambled over to the door to let the trainer in. As the trainer stepped into the door, Juniper saw what she looked like. She had short Purple hair with bright green highlights and a purple jumpsuit on.

"Come sit down," Juniper called to the girl. The girl walked over and sat down in front of professor Juniper.

"Alright, what do you need me for?," The girl asked in a monotonous voice.

"I need you to provide two trainers a challenge while on their journey across this region," Juniper replied to the girl. A smile spread across the girl's face.

"This should be fun," The girl said, with some emotion in her voice.

"Yes it will, please take this Tepig as a thank you gift," Juniper said tapping her feet. The girl being late had cause Juniper herself to be late for an important meeting with the professors from the other regions. The girl grabbed Tepig's Pokéball, and started to head towards the door.

"Wait! Before you leave, what is your name?," Juniper asked the girl. The girl turned her head towards Juniper.

"My name is Raspberry," the girl replied in a cold, mysterious tone. Then she continued to the door and exited.

"This world is full of strange children these days," Juniper sighed as she prepared to arrive late for her meeting.

_**Back at El Restaraunte**_

Cress entered the restaurant with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?," Chilli asked.

"My date was a success, me and misty share so many interests!," Cress said, seeming unusually happy.

"That's nice, now get back to work!," Chilli yelled. Cress' smile disappeared and he hurried into the kitchen.

**Blueberry's Team at This Point:**

Oshawott Lv.10

**Cherry's Team at This Point:**

Snivy Lv. 8

Cherubi Lv. 8

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Raspberry and Shadows

Chapter 4

_**Raspberry's Adventure**_

Raspberry looked at the long path ahead of her, thinking about how tough of a journey she was about to face. She looked at the Tepig she had been given. It was smiling and seemed cheerful.

"Come on Tepig, it's a long journey," She said coldly to Tepig. Tepig lost it's smile. Raspberry hated seeing people smile ever since the accident... Raspberry was pulled back to reality when she heard some leaves rustling above her. She looked up and saw a Sewaddle falling.

"Alright Tepig get ready," Raspberry told Tepig as she prepared to battle. The Sewaddle landed on the ground after several more seconds of flight.

"Tepig use tackle on Sewaddle!," Raspberry commanded. Tepig rammed into Sewaddle, which sent it flying into a tree. Raspberry rushed over and saw that it had fainted.

"Too easy," Raspberry muttered. She then threw a Pokéball at Sewaddle to complete the capture.

_**Pokémon League Temporary Building**_

"Have their been any leads?," Shauntal asked security as she wrote down something in her book of Psychologically Scarring Stories. The head of security looked up.

"None at all. Whoever these villains are, they are somehow managing to cover up every move they make," The head of security replied.

"Well, thank you for at least trying," Shauntal sighed. She then proceeded to head back and meet with the other members of the Elite Four.

_**A few minutes later...**_

"So did anyone get any info from security?," Shauntal asked after arriving with the other elite four members.

"No, they all appear to say the same thing about them mysteriously covering their tracks," Grimsley replied, seemingly bored.

"I can't find anything with my psychic powers, so they must be using some kind of energy or Pokémon to block off any clues," Caitlin yawned as she leaned back in her chair.

"I gathered the pretty much the same info as Grimsley, but what about you?," Marshall replied with his head turned towards Shauntal.

"Nothing at all, we just have to keep hoping," Shauntal said while jotting down more stuff into her book. Marshall sighed and picked up his magazine that he had been reading before Shauntal had entered and continued to read.

_**Blueberry's Journey**_

Blueberry had spent the night at a hotel in Accumula Town, hoping that Cherry would show up and he could show off how strong his Oshawott had gotten. He started to think about what Nurse Joy had said the previous day about how he should catch more Pokémon to train. Maybe he should catch another Pokémon. Blueberry pondered this for a while and decided that when he found a Pokémon he liked, that he would catch it.

_**Cherry's Journey**_

Cherry looked out at Accumula town standing right in front of her. She was so proud that she had finally reached it. She started to walk into the town. It looked so different from Nuvema town, with its stone streets and taller buildings. She saw what she assumed was a Pokémon Center, and hurried over. Inside she was even more amazed at how big it was.

"Excuse me, may I help you?," A voice from behind Cherry asked. Cherry turned around to see a nurse standing there.

"Um, yeah, can I get my Pokémon healed?," Cherry asked.

"Of course!," The nurse exclaimed "You can get cleaned up while we take care of them."

"Okay, thank you," Cherry replied, heading towards the bathroom.

_**El Restaraunte**_

"I can't believe we won the free vacation!," Cilan cheered. Him and his brothers had one the restaurant employee yearly vacation contest.

"A week without having to work at this horrendous place," Chilli drooled.

"And we still get paid," Cress added.

"Hurray!," All three of them cheered.

_**Back to Raspberry**_

Raspberry stepped into Accumula Town, thinking about how easy it was to get through route 1. She looked down at her Tepig, which looked to be tired our from the short journey.

"Don't worry," She told Tepig "We'll go to the Pokémon Center after I take care of some business." Raspberry then headed over to a strange looking building which seemed to be draped in shadow compared to the rest of the town. As she stepped in, a voice welcome her.

"Hello Madame Raspberry, the boss wishes to see you," The voice told Raspberry. She headed towards a door near the back of the room and entered. Tepig was reluctant to go into the dark room, but followed anyways. Inside there was a vibe of darkness everywhere.

"Please sit down," A man covered in darkness said to Raspberry. She sat down on a sofa facing towards the man.

"What do you need sir?," Raspberry questioned.

"Did you bring the Pokémon to become Shadow?," The man asked. Raspberry looked at Tepig.

"Yes, it is that Tepig right there," Raspberry replied with some concern in her voice.

"Alright place it here so I may begin," The man said with a bit of excitement in his voice. Raspberry picked up Tepig and handed it to the man. The man pulled out what appeared to be a bandage and stuck it on Tepig. At first Tepig felt nothing, but then suddenly a wave of cold spread across it. It suddenly felt a dislike for everyone around it. It felt what could be described as dark. Tepig felt a burst of energy and passed out.

"Congratulations, Your Pokémon is now shadow," The man said with a mysterious laugh.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Lenora's Mental Breakdown

Chapter 5

_**Nacrene City**_

Past Striaton City is a place called Nacrene City, where a crazy old woman who calls her self Lenora lives and claims to be the gym leader...

"I swear I asked for De-caf, not 'lets put as much caffeine as possible into this latte'," Lenora complained to the cafe owner.

"I'm sorry Lenora, we can pay you back-," The owner replied, but was interrupted.

"Don't think I'm ever coming back to this dump in my life time," Lenora yelled as she stormed out of the cafe. She was sick of how brainless everyone in this town of art was. Perhaps she'd move to Sinnoh and settle in at Sunyshore City... Lenora noticed a little boy headed towards her way. He ran up to her and began to talk.

"Ms. Lenora, may I please have your autograph?," The little boy asked. Lenora squinted her eyes and gave the little boy the evilest look possible.

"Is that how you show a gym leader respect little boy? Maybe if you would get out of my way I'd think about it!," Lenora screamed at the little boy as he took off. One of Lenora's gym trainers appeared from around the corner.

"Ms. Lenora?"

"What!"

"You forgot to take your anxiety pill..."

"Oh, that explains it all..."

_**Blueberry**_

Blueberry found Cherry at the Pokémon Center.

"Check out how strong my Oshawott got!," He bragged to Cherry.

"Cool!," Cherry replied "Did you catch any other Pokémon?" Blueberry kind of lost his energy. Why was with everyone and catching more Pokémon?

"No," Blueberry said somewhat sadly.

"Oh! Well I caught a Cherubi," Cherry told him. Cherry pulled her Cherubi and showed it to him. Blueberry stared at the Pokémon. He felt embarrassed that Cherry had caught a Pokémon before him, because he was supposed to able to show off to Cherry. Blueberry then started to think about what Pokémon he should catch...

"Uhhh, Blueberry, are you still alive?," Cherry asked. Blueberry snapped back into reality.

"Yeah!, of course I am!," He replied.

"Well, I'm heading out to the next city, so see you around!," Cherry said as she walked out of the Pokémon Center. Blueberry decided he was going to look online to see what Pokémon he should catch before he left.

_**Raspberry**_

Raspberry was slightly depressed that Tepig had to become Shadow, but it was the only way for her relatives that were still alive to stay alive. She glanced down at Tepig who looked ready to fight with no sign of emotion at all. Raspberry planned to find a way to purify it without the boss knowing. Tepig looked up at Raspberry with a vicious look.

"Don't look at me like that!," She snapped. At this remark, Tepig turned back to face the path in front of them. Raspberry had been instructed by Juniper to try to get farther ahead than Cherry and Blueberry to train her Pokémon up.

"Hurry up, we need to catch up to these two trainers that we haven't even met yet!," Raspberry barked at Tepig. At this, Tepig jumped and started walking somewhat faster.

_**Cherry**_

Cherry crawled through the grass, looking for some kind of Pokémon to catch. She jumped when she saw what appeared to be a Patrat. She crawled over, but the palm of her hand landed on a pebble.

"Ouch!," she winced. By the time she had gotten over the slight pain the Patrat had fled. Cherry then proceeded to hunt for another Pokémon, when a bug catcher ran over to her.

"Hey, I caught like nine Sewaddle," the boy bragged to Cherry.

"Catching a Sewaddle isn't a very good accomplishment," Cherry told him. The bug catcher looked at her like she was the rudest person he had ever met. He started to cry, and then tore off into the trees.

"I don't think I was being too mean,was I ?," Cherry asked Veronica. Veronica shook her head no.

"Okay, so I have you to back me up, just in case his family comes out to get revenge while we're on my journey," Cherry told Veronica. Cherry then continued to walk along the route, forgetting that she was supposed to be catching a Pokémon.

_**Nacrene City**_

After Lenora had taken her anxiety pill, she headed back to cafe to apologize for her nervous break down earlier that day. As she finished locking the door to the gym located at the back of Nacrene Museum, she heard a rumble, and turned to see a gigantic drill digging into the museum. Lenora knew that her anxiety pill wasn't going to last much longer. She stomped over to where the drill was coming up from and prepared to give whoever would eventually emerge, the true beating of a lifetime.

_**Raspberry**_

Raspberry stared at what she called a pathetic excuse for a town. Accumula town had to be the most yawn inducing town she had ever seen. The buildings are looked like a typical business type design, with little differentiating the buildings. The only exciting thing she had spotted so far were two large staircases, in opposite corners from each other. As she took in the unusually boring town, she yawned, and realized how tired she actually was.

"Come on Tepig, we need to rest," Raspberry said almost in a whisper to Tepig, as she started walking towards the Pokémon Center.

_**Cherry**_

Cherry watched a Lillipup from behind a tree as it nibbled on an Oran berry.

"Veronica, we've totally got to catch that!," Cherry exclaimed. Veronica looked over at Lillipup. Veronica desperately hoped it was a boy, so that someone could admire her. If Cherry had a team full of girls, she would never get admired. Veronica snapped back into reality and realized Cherry was gone. She turned and saw she was right behind the Lillipup. "_Now is my chance!," _Veronica thought to herself, as she prepared her vine whip, and took after the Lillipup.

_**Several hard fought minutes later...**_

"We did it!," Cherry cheered, her clothes and hair battered. After a hard fought battle, she had finally caught the wild Lillipup. Veronica had been glad when the Lillipup had told her in Pokémon language that he was male.

"We'll name you Doggy, because I heard that in some places that there's something that looks like a Lillipup, but is called a dog," Cherry told the Lillipup. Veronica thought that Doggy was actually a somewhat cute name.

"Now, we need to continue our journey to the next town!," Cherry yelled out to the forest, while Veronica and Doggy turned towards each other and laughed.

_To be continued..._

**Blueberry's Team at this point**

Oshawott Lv.11

**Cherry's Team at this point**

Snivy (Veronica) Lv. 9

Cherubi (Blossom) Lv. 9

Lillipup (Doggy) Lv.5

**Raspberry's Team at this point**

Tepig Lv.7+

Sewaddle Lv.4


	6. Chapter 6: Selene the Stalker Nurse

Chapter 6

Right now, Blueberry is hunting in the grass outside of Accumula Town, looking for a Pokémon that sparks his interest. Cherry is near the outskirts of Striaton City, while Raspberry has just entered Accumula Town. Who will become the strongest, and when will the villainous team make another appearance?

_**El Restaraunte**_

"That vacation was the biggest rip-off ever!," Chilli complained as he stepped into the restaurant. Apparently the vacation had taken them just right across the city, in a cheap motel.

"Well, at least we didn't have to work for a whole week," Cilan said, trying to brighten the mood. Cress and Chilli both stared at him, knowing that he was trying to cheer them up.

"You're easily predictable," Cress told Cilan. There was then a yell from the other side of the restaurant.

"Get back to work you slackers!," a woman's voice shouted across the restaurant. At this command, the three brothers rushed to do their duties.

_**Blueberry's Adventure**_

Blueberry saw what he was going to catch. He knew that the Pokémon he saw was destined to be caught by him. It was a wild Purrloin.

"Oshawott, we are going to catch that no matter what!," Blueberry called to his Oshawott. Oshawott seemed like it would pass out any second. Blueberry looked at Oshawott.

"Come on, you can survive one more battle!," Blueberry encouraged. Oshawott tried to stand up, and was surprisingly successful.

"Alright Oshawott, use Water Gun!," Blueberry exclaimed. Oshawott obeyed the command and shot a blast of ice cold water at the wild Purrloin. The Purrloin was sent flying up against a nearby tree. It quickly regained its focus and started dashing towards Oshawott.

"Watch out, it has some kind of plan," Blueberry told Oshawott. Oshawott nodded and prepared for the Purrloin to strike. The wild Pokémon lifted a claw that began to glow as it jumped through the air.

"Look out!," Blueberry called out. Oshawott tried to move out of the way, but was too slow, and ended up getting clawed in the face.

"Alright, we don't have time for this," Blueberry grumbled, as he rummaged through his bag for a Pokéball. The Purrloin saw the Pokéball, and began to tremble in fear. It looked at Blueberry with sad eyes, as if it did not want to be caught.

"I'm not falling for your tricks!," Blueberry yelled as he threw the Pokéball towards the Purrloin. The Pokémon was sucked inside the Pokéball. Blueberry crossed his fingers.

"Please work, please work," he whispered over and over again while the Pokéball wobbled back and forth. There was a pop, and then he knew he had caught the Pokémon.

"We did it!," He screamed into the air as he rushed over to pick up his Pokéball. As he picked up the Pokéball, he realized that Oshawott needed to be rushed to a Pokémon Center. He turned towards Oshawott and saw that it was on the verge of fainting. He called Oshawott back into its Pokéball, and with a blast of red light, Oshawott was safe and sound. Blueberry then started started jogging ahead to try and find a Pokémon Center.

_**Cherry's Adventure**_

Cherry stepped into Striaton City, looking at the interesting stone road and buildings. Compared to Nuvema Town and Accumula Town, this place was monstrous. Farther down the road she stopped a Pokémon center, and started to walk towards it, but was distracted by a path leading to an unusually large garden. Cherry started to follow the path instead of going to the Pokémon Center. Once inside the garden, she saw a large a fountain surrounded by ponds, bridges, and hedges. Just as Cherry was beginning to take in her surroundings, a woman dressed in an old robe, which looked like it hadn't been washed in decades, jumped out from behind a hedge.

"What are you doing in the sacred garden!," the old woman screeched at Cherry.

"Uh, sorry I didn't know it was sacred," Cherry said nervously. The old woman pulled out a cane.

"If you don't go away, there's going to be trouble," the woman said as she started tapping the cane in her hands.

"Okay, I'll leave!," Cherry screamed, running out of the garden.

_**Raspberry's Adventure**_

Raspberry yawned as she climbed out of the Pokémon Center bed. The bed had been rather comfy, and she had ended up falling asleep the moment she her head had hit the pillow. She looked at her two Pokéballs that contained her Pokémon and sent out Sewaddle.

"Today we're going to train you up," She told Sewaddle.

_**Blueberry's Adventure**_

Blueberry had spent the past couple of hours training up his Purrloin. He had gotten it to the same level as Oshawott thanks to wild Audino. Purrloin and Oshawott were already low on health, due to Blueberry not visiting a Pokémon Center since he began his training.

"Just a few more minutes of training," He told him Pokémon. His Pokémon looked up at him like he was crazy. Just then a nurse stepped out from behind the trees.

"You really need to take better care of your Pokémon," the nurse told him.

"Why do you nurses keep popping up out of nowhere?," Blueberry questioned the nurse.

"Because we can sense when a trainer isn't taking proper care of their Pokémon," the nurse explained.

"Oh," Blueberry said, pretending he knew exactly what she meant, when he actually had no clue.

"My name is Selene, I have been assigned to make sure your Pokémon stay in good health while on your journey," The nurse told him.

"So you have to sort of stalk me?," Blueberry asked.

"Uh, yeah," Selene said "While I'm here I'll heal your Pokémon."

"Well, hurry up then," Blueberry said, handing Selene his Pokémon. She pulled out a small tray and placed the Pokéballs on it. There was a blast of light, and Blueberry found his Pokéballs on the ground, with Selene no where in sight.

"Weird...," Blueberry muttered, and started to walk down the path.

_**Cherry's Adventure**_

Cherry sat in the Pokémon Center, panting after she had escaped from the crazy old woman threatening to beat her with the cane. Her Pokémon stared at her, wondering why she was breathing so hard. The Pokémon Center doors slid open. Cherry looked up to see the old woman from earlier entering the Pokémon center. Cherry started screaming and ran upstairs, looking for a place to hide.

"What's wrong with her?," Nurse Joy asked.

"She's probably scared, because I freaked out on her for stepping in the sacred garden without healing at the Pokémon Center, do people honestly not know how to take care of their Pokémon these days?," the old woman replied and questioned.

"I guess not," Nurse Joy laughed.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: The Crazy Old Woman Returns

**Chapter 7**

_**Nacrene City**_

_(Continuing from where the Nacrene City part ended)_

Lenora looked down at the drill emerging from the ground. She was not in the mood to deal with the wannabee burglars that were about to break in. Several minutes later when the drill emerged, a man popped out.

"Why didn't we just go through the window," the man complained to someone inside the drill.

"Ahem," Lenora cleared her throat. The man turned towards her "Just what do you think you're doing here?," Lenora asked.

"Uh, just I'm just part of the nighttime maintenance crew," the man said.

"I have a hard time believing that, due to the fact that we don't have a nighttime maintenance crew," Lenora said smiling.

"Lock her up!," came a loud voice from inside the drill. The man she had been talking to then pulled a rope from inside his pants.

"I don't think so," Lenora responded, while pulling a frying pan out of her apron. The man stepped back.

"Put that down old lady, those are dangerous!," the man exclaimed.

"Oh, no you just didn't call me old, and look who's talking, drilling through my floor while trying to tie me up with a rope," Lenora complained. The man backed away.

"Yeah , you better walk away," Lenora said in a psycho tone. And then she ran up to the man, jumped into the air, and smacked him on the head.

_**Raspberry's Adventure**_

Raspberry woke up to a ringing noise. It took her several seconds until she realized it was her cellphone she received for allowing Tepig to become shadow. She rummaged through her backpack until she found it and answered.

"This is Raspberry," she said drowsily, trying not to yawn.

"Raspberry!," the voice on the line exclaimed "It's 1 O'clock in the afternoon already, aren't you supposed to be taking care of some business?"

"What!," Raspberry screamed as she sat up, trying to scramble and put her clothes on. The voice on the phone sighed.

"You're already late for the meeting," the voice said.

"Yes, I know, I'll be there soon!," Raspberry yelled into the phone as she hit the end call button.

_**Several Minutes of Preparation**_

Raspberry dashed out the door of the hotel she had spent the night at, trying to remember where in the world the meeting was being conducted at. Then she remembered. Nacrene City! She ran over to the Pokémon center to check the map. According to the map there were two more routes and one more city before she got there. She realized the only way to make it there was to run as fast as possible. She dashed out the door, sending a stack of paper that had been resting on a table near the door flying.

_**Blueberry's Adventure**_

Blueberry hadn't seen Selene anywhere, which he hoped was a good thing. Over the hill Blueberry could see what he assumed was Striaton City. He wondered if Cherry was still somewhere on Route 2, or if she had backtracked to Accumula at all, or was already in Striaton City. He heard rustling behind him, he turned but saw nothing. He was somewhat nervous about that, but realized it might just be Selene following him. He heard even louder rustling, and this time when he turned saw a shady looking man.

"Hello Blueberry, we've been waiting for you," the man said in a mysterious way.

"Stranger Danger!," Blueberry Screamed. He ran up to the guy kicked him, and ran off towards Striaton City.

_**Cherry's Adventure**_

Cherry looked out the window of the Pokémon Center, making sure that the crazy old woman was gone. The coast looked clear, so she ran out the door, and started running further down the street. She started to look around, trying to spot something interesting. As she was walking, she saw a building with the words "Pokémon Gym" labeled on the front.

"Oh cool! My Pokémon can go exercise for a bit!," Cherry exclaimed. Veronica tried to do a face palm, but her hands were too tiny, and she ended up toppling on her side.

"Veronica, now is not the time to be relaxing," Cherry said to Veronica as she started to head towards the gym.

_**Blueberry's Adventure **_

Blueberry hadn't stopped running since he had ran into the mysterious man. Several yards ahead he could see Striaton City waiting for him. He put his last bit of energy into his legs and dashed towards the city.

_Several Sped up Seconds Later..._

Blueberry took deep breaths once inside Striaton City. His lungs burned from running so fast. Once his heart slowed down he looked up to observe the gigantic city surrounding him. There were plenty of tall buildings scattered around, and off to the left, a giant garden. The garden looked interesting, so he headed towards it. Once he stepped in the garden he could smell all kinds of different aromas floating in the air. He let out a yawn and realized how tired he was. As he came back to focus he heard a voice screaming.

"Why does everyone step in the sacred garden!," the voice screamed. Blueberry turned to see an old woman holding a cane. She looked prepared to beat him with the cane. Blueberry ran towards the exit. He didn't want to be attacked by some crazy old lady with a cane.

_**Cherry's Adventure**_

Cherry had found out that the gym wasn't where your Pokémon exercised, and that it was for battling against a gym leader who would give out a gym badge if you managed to beat them. Unfortunately there was no gym leader at the moment. According to a really big man that had been guarding the door, there had been three gym leaders previously, but they had all been fired several weeks ago.

Cherry looked around at her current location. She was sitting on a hill a little ways out on route three. She had came out to the hill after she had found out the gym was currently closed. Veronica, Blossom, and Doggy all sat under a tree napping several feet away. Cherry looked out over the long route, and in the distance she could see another city, and then the ocean. One day she would reach that place and see where it leads...

_**Raspberry's Adventure**_

Raspberry thought she going to die. She had run all the way through route one, Striaton City, and route two, all just to arrive at the meeting she was late for. She found one of several oddly shaped benches that were scattered around the artistic city. After several minutes her lungs and legs stopped burning. She then remembered the meeting she was late for, and she started to run down the colorful street towards the building of unnoticed meetings...

_To be continued..._

**Blueberry's Team at this point**

Lv. 13 Oshawott

Lv. 13 Purrloin

**Cherry's Team at this point.**

Lv. 10 Snivy (Veronica)

Lv. 10 Cherubi (Blossom)

Lv. 10 Lillipup (Doggy)

**Raspberry's Team at this point**

Lv. 8+ Tepig

Lv. 8 Sewaddle


	8. Chapter 8: Burgh's Castelia Cone

Chapter 8

Now, shifting over to Castelia City, past Nacrene City, through Pinwheel Forest, and across Skyarrow Bridge. The gym leader Burgh, is currently relaxing at a spa while eating an artery clogging Castelia Cone.

"Mr. Burgh," a squeaky voice called from across the spa area he was relaxing in. Burgh looked up from his Castelia Cone to see a little girl with large coke bottle glasses resting on her nose, and a tiny green dress looking at him.

"What," he said, not wanting to waste time with this child. The girl stepped back, shocked at the way is voice sounded. Everyone that met him always did this, due to the fact that he had grown up in a family full of valley girls, resulting in his girlish voice and attitude.

"I was wondering if I could become a gym trainer at your gym?," the little girl asked Burgh.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to apply at the Pokémon League offices, which are currently closed due to the incident at the Pokémon League building," Burgh replied with a smirk. The girl looked as if all the information he had just told her was about to overload her mind.

"O-o-okay," the girl stuttered, trying to hold back tears, and then ran off. Burgh sat and thought about what just happened.

"Maybe I was, like totally too mean," He said quietly. He then relaxed his body and began to eat his Castelia Cone again.

_**Raspberry's Adventure**_

Raspberry found the building was being conducted at behind an abandoned Pokémon fan club. She ran into the building. Inside was an unusually long table that seemed to stretch on forever. Seated at the table were men and women dressed in plain, dull business suits. Everyone in the room turned towards Raspberry.

"You're late," everyone seated at the table chorused.

"Yes, I know, where is our master?," Raspberry asked.

"At the other end of the table," everyone replied. Raspberry walked around the table, heading towards the other end. Something wasn't right here. Had the team developed some kind of new technology that had the ability to hypnotize people while she had been briefly absent? As she arrived at the end of the table, she saw her master awaiting in shadows.

"It is about time you have arrived," her master said.

"Yes master," Raspberry replied back.

"How is the Shadow Tepig?," her master asked.

"It is getting darker and darker still, master," she replied.

"Good, and now for why I asked you to come, we have developed a new weapon to aide in creating Shadow Pokémon more easily," her master said.

"What is it master?," Raspberry questioned.

"It's called the 'Shadow Gun'," her master said. Raspberry twisted her face.

"What kind of lame name is that?," Raspberry asked. Her master rolled his eyes.

"Just take this and get out of here!," he yelled. Raspberry took the 'Shadow Gun' and skittered out of the building.

_**Cherry's Adventure**_

Cherry approached the gym. Today she was going in there to demand for some kind of challenge in order for her to earn her first gym badge. She headed up the short staircase leading up to the gym, which resembled a restaurant for some odd reason. The glass door slid open, and she entered the gym.

At first, Cherry thought she was in a restaurant, but she then realized that it was all just decoration.

"May we help you?," asked a woman's voice. Cherry turned to see an attendant sitting at a desk tucked into the corner of the gym.

"I demand a gym battle," Cherry told the attendant.

"I'm sorry, but we currently don't have a gym leader at the moment," the attendant replied.

"I don't care, I want to earn my badge!," Cherry yelled at the woman. The woman sighed and pulled open a drawer in her desk. She pulled out a small object colored red, green, and blue.

"Just take the badge," the attendant smiled, handing Cherry the badge. It took her several seconds, but Cherry then realized that the object the woman was holding was the badge.

"But what's the challenge?," Cherry asked, clutching the badge in her closed hand.

"Just come back once you've collected the seven other badges, I'm sure by then we'll have a new gym leader," the attendant promised.

"Alright," Cherry sighed, walking out of the gym. She started walking towards the Pokémon Center, hoping to find something to make her journey more exciting...

_**Blueberry's Adventure**_

When he had found out that the gym did not have a gym leader currently, Blueberry had become angered so much, that he had punched a young boy who had just been walking down the street as Blueberry had left the gym.

Blueberry now was sitting in the police station lobby, waiting for Officer Jenny to interrogate him.

"Blueberry," called the secretary sitting at the desk.

"What?," Blueberry asked, looking up at the secretary.

"Officer Jenny will see you now," the secretary replied, nodding her heads towards a door near her desk. Blueberry stepped up and walked over to the door. He grabbed the knob and pulled the door open. He was prepared for whatever punishment awaited him.

_**Castelia City**_

After Burgh had finished enjoying his daily spa break, he headed back towards his gym.

"Hey Burgh!," A bunch of teenage girls giggled as he walked by. He was popular with all the girls in Castelia City because of his lisp.

"What's, like, up girlfriends?." Blueberry asked the girls.

"Nothing, we're just, like, studying for our end of years exams," the girls replied.

"Well, good luck with that," Burgh said. All the girls giggled at this. Once he entered his gym, the smile disappeared from his face. Why couldn't he have guy friends, like all the other boys in the city? As he pondered the previous thought, he turned on the honey generator to create the honey that made up the puzzle in his gym.

_**Blueberry's Adventure**_

"So you're trying to tell me that you beat up some kid over Pokémon?," Officer Jenny asked Blueberry.

"Yes," Blueberry replied.

"Kid, I think you need to see a psychiatrist," Jenny told him "Also, the gym requested that I just give you the gym badge." Jenny pulled out a small package from inside her police uniform, and handed it to Blueberry.

"Cool," Blueberry said.

"Don't give we attitude," Jenny snapped.

"Okay crazy person," Blueberry said, preparing to open the package.

"You could get out of my office before you start ruining everything," Jenny yelled. At this remark, Blueberry rose from his chair, and ran out of the room.

"She's not usually like this," the secretary yelled as he ran out the door.

_To be continued..._


End file.
